A Princesa Reconquistando um Grande Amor
by Princess Mignonette
Summary: Olá Diário!Estou com sérios problemas amorosos.O amor bateu em minha porta e eu simplismente O IGNOREI!O que se resta à fazer agora?Essa fic relata um momento crítico da vida de Mia quando a mesma se depara com uma missão nada simples:se redescobrir.


Wrist watch 

Breitling Navitimer Montbrillant, a typical pilot watch. Quantum on hand, day of the week, month, slide rule, chronometer certified.

The wristwatch was invented by Patek Philippe at the end of the 19th century. It was however considered a woman's accessory. It was not until the beginning of the 20th century that the Brazilian inventor Alberto Santos-Dumont, who had difficulty checking the time while in his first aircraft (Dumont was working on the invention of the aeroplane), asked his friend Louis Cartier for a watch he could use more easily. Cartier gave him a leather-band wristwatch from which Dumont never separated. Being a popular figure in Paris, Cartier was soon able to sell these watches to other men. During the First World War, officers in all armies soon discovered that in battlefield situations, quickly glancing at a watch on their wrist was far more convenient than fumbling in their jacket pockets for an old-fashioned pocket watch. In addition, as increasing numbers of officers were killed in the early stages of the war, NCOs promoted to replace them often did not have pocket watches (traditionally a middle-class item out of the reach of ordinary working-class soldiers), and so relied on the army to provide them with timekeepers. As the scale of battles increased, artillery and infantry officers were required to synchronize watches in order to conduct attacks at precise moments, whilst artillery officers were in need of a large number of accurate timekeepers for rangefinding and gunnery. Army contractors began to issue reliable, cheap, mass-produced wristwatches which were ideal for these purposes. When the war ended, demobilized European and American officers were allowed to keep their wristwatches, helping to popularize the items amongst middle-class Western civilian culture. Today, many Westerners wear watches on their wrist, a direct result of the First World War.

edit

Complicated watch 

A **complicated watch** has one or more functionalities beyond basic time-keeping capabilities; such a functionality is called a complication. Two popular complications are the **chronograph** complication, which is the ability of the watch movement to function as a stopwatch, and the **moonphase** complication, which is a display of the lunar phase. Among watch enthusiasts, complicated watches are especially collectible

Patek Philippe & Co. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 

(Redirected from Patek Philippe)

Jump to: navigation, search

**Patek Philippe & Co.** is one of the most famous and exclusive brands of wrist watches in the world. Patek Philippe is currently owned by the Stern family. Many watch collectors regard Patek Philippe timepieces as the best in the world. Many wealthy, famous and notorious people have owned Patek Philippe watches over the years, including members of royalty, movie stars and tycoons. Albert Einstein was also a customer.

Antoni Patek started making pocket watches in 1839 in Geneva, along with his fellow Polish migrant Franciszek Czapek. They separated in 1844, and in 1845 Patek joined with the French watchmaker Adrien Philippe, inventor of the keyless winding mechanism. In 1851, Patek Philippe & Co was born.

In 1868, Patek Philippe made the first wristwatch in history. They have also pioneered the perpetual calendar, chronograph and minute repeater in watches. The company has produced quartz watches in the past, but has never produced watches with digital displays.

Patek is also famous for being the creator of the most complicated mechanical watch ever made, the _Calibre 89_, created for the 150th anniversary of the company in 1989. It holds 33 complications, including the date of Easter, a thermometer, time of sunrise, equation of time, sidereal time, and many other indicators. 1

Patek Philippe produces many collectible watches, and is a very highly coveted luxury brand.

Relógio de pulso Breitling Navitimer Montbrillant, um relógio piloto típico. Quantum na mão, dia da semana, mês, régua de corrediça, cronómetro certificado. O relógio de pulso foi inventado por Patek Philippe no fim do 1ø século. Entretanto considerou-se acessório de uma mulher. Não era até o começo do 20o século que o inventor brazilian Alberto Santos-Dumont, que teve a dificuldade verificar o tempo quando em seu primeiro avião (Dumont estava trabalhando na invenção do avião), pediu a seu amigo Louis Cartier um relógio que poderia se usar mais fàcilmente. Cartier deu-lhe um relógio de pulso da couro-faixa de que Dumont nunca separou. Ser uma figura popular em Paris, Cartier podia logo vender estes relógios a outros homens. Durante a primeira guerra de mundo, os oficiais em todos os exércitos descobriram logo que em situações do campo de batalha, rapidamente olhar de relance para um relógio em seu pulso era mais conveniente distante do que fumbling em seus bolsos do revestimento para um relógio old-fashioned do bolso. Além, enquanto aumentando os números dos oficiais foram matados nos estágios adiantados da guerra, NCOs promovido para substitui-los frequentemente não teve os relógios do bolso (tradicional um artigo do middle-class fora do alcance de soldados ordinários do working-class), e assim que confiado no exército para fornecê-los com os timekeepers. Enquanto a escala das batalhas aumentou, os oficiais da artilharia e da infantaria foram requeridos sincronizar relógios a fim conduzir ataques em momentos precisos, whilst os oficiais da artilharia estavam na necessidade de um grande número timekeepers exatos para o rangefinding e o gunnery. Os contratantes do exército começaram a emitir os relógios de pulso de confiança, baratos, produzidos em massa que eram ideais para estas finalidades. Quando a guerra terminou, foram permitidos aos oficiais europeus e americanos demobilized manter seus relógios de pulso, ajudando popularize os artigos amongst a cultura civil ocidental do middle-class. Hoje, muitos relógios do desgaste de Westerners em seu pulso, um resultado direto da primeira guerra de mundo edite complicaram o relógio complicado A do relógio têm um ou mais funcionalidade além das potencialidades tempo-mantendo-se básicas; tal funcionalidade é chamada uma complicação. Duas complicações populares são a complicação do cronógrafo, que é a abilidade do movimento do relógio à função como um cronômetro, e a complicação do moonphase, que é uma exposição da fase lunar. Entre entusiastas do relógio, os relógios complicados são especial Patek collectible Philippe & Co. De Wikipedia, o salto livre da enciclopédia (dirigida de novo de Patek Philippe) a: navegação, busca Patek Philippe & Co. é um dos tipos os mais famosos e os mais exclusivos dos relógios de pulso no mundo. Patek Philippe é possuído atualmente pela família stern. Muitos coletores do relógio consideram timepieces de Patek Philippe como o mais melhor no mundo. Muitos povos ricos, famosos e notorious possuíram relógios de Patek Philippe sobre os anos, including membros do royalty, estrelas de filme e tycoons. Albert Einstein era também um cliente. Antoni Patek começou fazer relógios do bolso em 1839 em Genebra, junto com seu lustrador Franciszek emigrante Czapek do companheiro. Separaram em 1844, e em Patek 1845 juntado com o watchmaker francês Adrien Philippe, inventor do mecanismo de enrolamento keyless. Em 1851, Patek Philippe & o Co foram carregados. Em 1868, Patek Philippe fêz o primeiro relógio de pulso no history. Abriram caminho também o calendário, o cronógrafo e o repetidor perpetual do minuto nos relógios. A companhia produziu relógios de quartzo no passado, mas nunca produziu relógios com indicações digitais. Patek é também famoso para ser o criador do relógio mecânico o mais complicado feito sempre, o calibre 89, criado para o 150th anniversary da companhia em 1989. Prende 33 complicações, including a data de Easter, um termômetro, a época do sunrise, a equação do tempo, o tempo sidereal, e os muitos outros indicadores. 1 Patek Philippe produz muitos relógios collectible, e é um tipo luxuoso muito altamente coveted.


End file.
